


made of star stuff

by renquise



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Friendship, Friendship kisses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gentarou has friendly friendship makeouts with everyone in the Kamen Rider club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made of star stuff

Gentarou first kissed Yuki in kindergarten.

It went like this: Gentarou asked, “Yuki! Can I kiss you?” and Yuki said, “Sure!” and Gentarou leaned over and pecked her wetly on the cheek and then they went get to get juiceboxes and a snack and make a spaceship out of legos.

Yuki is pretty sure that they didn't have enough of the clear lego pieces to make the dome of the spaceship, so they had to go steal them someone else's castle and they kind of got in trouble for it. Their spaceship was super cool, though.

So when Yuki needs to kiss someone, for practice purposes, it just kind of makes sense to ask Gentarou.

Because Yuki kind of wants to kiss Nozama, sometimes, and also Miu, because they both look like they would have soft lips, and it just seems like it would just be really nice. And okay, she's tried kissing her hand, and Hayabusa-kun, too, but she's sure that actual kissing is pretty different. And she doesn't want Nozama or Miu to think that she's terrible at kissing.

It's kind of scary to think about just asking them, not because Nozama or Miu are scary (okay, maybe Miu, sometimes), but because she doesn't want to mess things up. When Apollo 11 landed on the moon, the crew had practiced the maneuver hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of times before the real thing, and this might not be a moon landing, but Yuki still wants to get it right.

So she asks, “Gen-chan, can I kiss you? For, for practice.” She nods, her head bobbing up and down.

And Gentarou blinks and looks up from noodling around on JK's guitar and says, “What?” and then, “Um, sure!”

Yuki squeaks out, “Great! Um.” She actually hadn't thought this far forward into this plan. “Just stand there, and I'll,” Yuki makes a kind of 'Whoosh! Takeoff!' motion with her hands, “Go for it, okay?”

“Got it,” Gentarou says. He stands up and puts his hands on his hips, a man on a mission.

Gentarou is definitely taller than he was back in kindergarten, so Yuki has to climb onto the bench by the table to reach his face. She huffs out a quick breath and bounces in place once to psyche herself up.

She claps her hands on Gentarou's shoulders. “Ready?”

“Um, meteor ready!” Gentarou says, grinning and rocking onto the balls of his feet. He places his hands on her waist, very lightly, a blush high on his cheeks.

Yuki giggles. “Wachaowwwww,” she says, leaning in.

She presses her lips to Gentarou's.

It's, well, not great at first, because they're just mushing their lips together, and it's not really working. She doesn't know exactly what to do with her lips, but it'd be weird just to leave them there and stay still, so she just kind of moves them a bit, tilting her head to the side and shifting things around, and then, it just kind of fits.

Gentarou makes a little noise into the kiss, his lips moving against hers. His lips are tender and kind of chapped, and it's nice—just a soft press, like a tiny lip hug or something, all closeness and warmth.

Their lips make a smacking noise when she pulls back, and Gentarou giggles a little.

“Whoa, Yuki-sensei, your kung-fu smooching moves are pretty good,” Gentarou says. The tips of his ears are red. Yuki pokes at them, and Gentarou claps his hands over them with an indignant 'hey!' He keeps his hands over hers, holding them, and then gives her hands a squeeze. “Was that okay? I can try again, if you want.”

“No, no, I'm the one that's supposed to be practicing,” Yuki says. “For, um, people-kissing purposes.”

Gentarou raises his eyebrows, looking delighted. “Ooh! Who? Tell me,” he asks.

“Not telling!” she says. “It's just, um. Just in case.”

“Got it,” Gentarou says, nodding firmly. He salutes. “I will support your youthful confession under the cherry blossoms in every way I can, Yuki-chan!”

Yuki laughs and plants another one on him, just because, and also because she's not going to confess under the cherry blossoms, she's going to confess on the moon.

And that's so much cooler.

 

* * *

 

Today, Shun learned that he's terminally terrible at kissing.

So he might be hiding up in the Rabbit Hutch and working out, but not really working out, and mostly just avoiding everything.

Gentarou flops down next to him on the table bench and claps him on the shoulder. “What's up?”

Except Gentarou, apparently.

“I'm terrible at kissing, and now Miu hates me forever,” Shun mumbles into the smooth plastic of the tabletop. Everything is terrible.

“Really?” Gentarou says. “No, she doesn't. She likes you fine!”

“No, she doesn't,” Shun says.

“You can't be that bad,” Gentarou says, patting his back. It's nice. “And besides, it takes two for kissing, right? It takes, like, teamwork. It's a team sport! With touchdowns and slam dunks and sports things like that,” Gentarou continues, nodding wisely. “And field goals? Maybe.”

Shun pauses, looking up. “Wait, what are the field goals in kissing?”

Gentarou shrugs. “I dunno, man, what are field goals again? Are those the ones where you put the ball through the hoop? You're the sports guy.”

“No, no, field goals are the ones where you kick the ball through the goalposts—wait, here, I'll show you,” Shun says, grabbing a piece of paper.

And okay, they kind of get distracted for a good hour or so while they set up a field with the fooddroids and a paper football.

The nuggets are actually pretty good at the whole mini-football thing. They win against the rest of the fooddroids with a last-second conversion, after tying it up with a touchdown from an intercepted pass that the burgermeal narrowly missed. It's a real nail-biter.

“Okay, what were you saying about field goals?” Gentarou says, eventually. He pats the nuggets, which might be doing a touchdown dance in the endzone. “Good game, team.”

Shun pauses. “It had something to do with kissing.”

“Oh, yeah!” Gentarou looks thoughtful. “Okay, I'm still not sure what the field goals are in kissing."

Shun isn't either.

Gentarou looks up and snaps his fingers. "I've got an idea. My grampa has a bunch of drama series. There's kissing in those, right?”

Shun thinks that over. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Gentarou springs to his feet. “We can do research! Wait a sec, I'll be right back.”

Sure enough, he comes back with an armful of DVDs, and snacks, too, which is awesome.

A few hours later, they're fifteen episodes deep into a series about star-crossed childhood friends, and one of the characters has amnesia, and the main couple love each other but can't ever be together, and they're both completely dehydrated from crying, and no one's kissed anyone yet.

Shun blows his nose into a kleenex, adding it to the pile in the garbage can. He rolls over on the pile of pillows they've made on the floor. It's a good thing they've been bringing so many pillows up to the Rabbit Hutch, because it makes a really great pillow nest.

“They love each other _so much_ ,” he says, all choked-up, because he has a lot of feelings right now, but everything seems a lot less terrible, too.

“I _know_ ,” Gentarou wails. Gentarou wipes his face, and snuffles into Shun's shoulder.

Shun turns his head, and Gentarou's face is. Well. It's right there. His eyes are kind of red, and his lips are really red, too.

Shun leans towards him, and Gentarou meets him halfway. Gentarou's lips are kind of damp and tender, probably because they've both been crying a lot.

It's really nice, and not at all terrible.

“That was good!” Gentarou says, when he pulls back. He gives Shun a thumbs-up. “You're not bad at kissing. Like, not even slobbery at all.”

“Yeah?” Shun says.

“Yeah,” Gentarou says, very seriously, and they high-five.

(They high-five with their mouths, too, for extra teamwork points. And then they finish watching the drama series, and it all ends happily ever after.)

 

* * *

 

After prom, Miu finds herself up in the Rabbit Hatch again.

She kicks her heels off, leaving them on the table, and pads across the room in her bare feet to look out the window at the stars.

They're really bright, but they had seemed just as bright down on earth. It's not the last time she'll be here, not by a long shot, but it does feel like there's something that's come to an end. She likes ending things properly, on her own terms.

“Did you have a good prom?” Gentarou asks, coming up behind her. He still has the tuxedo coat on, the tails swishing behind him. It should look ridiculous, by all accounts, but Miu finds it charming.

“Yep,” Miu says. She spins around to face him. “I had a good time.”

Gentarou smiles. He looks out the window. “I was going to make a sign for prom, but Kengo said noooo, don't misuse the brush switch, Kisaragi, stop defacing the moon.”

“Well, that Christmas sign was pretty terrible, so maybe it's for the best,” she says, nudging him with her elbow.

“Hey!” Gentarou says. He pokes her back in the ribs, all huffy mock-offense. “I worked hard on that sign. See, this one was going to say 'Have-an-awesome-prom-Miu-and-Shun.'” He traces out the characters in the air with his finger, with a couple of emphatic exclamation marks at the end.

“'Queen Miu,'” she corrects. “Might as well do it properly.”

Gentarou grins, bright as anything. “Ah, right, right."

The thing is, Miu has things to accomplish. The to-do list does change, and sometimes, she has to add things to the list just to check them off properly, because honestly, “Go to the moon” is not one that anyone could have seen coming. But there's a list, and she still has a lot to do. University, and then her career and her own magazine, eventually.

And this, well, this wasn't on Miu's list for prom, but it somehow seems incomplete without it, now.

“You know, prom was just missing one thing. Not the sign,” she says. Miu steps towards Gentarou. She drags her finger up his shirt, hooking the tip of her finger in the collar.

“Yeah?” Gentarou says, swallowing.

Miu traces her finger up his neck to his jaw. “Yeah.” She cups her hands around his jaw, leans up and kisses him.

Gentarou breathes in sharply, his mouth soft on hers.

His eyes flutter shut, and she can feel his arms hovering over her arms for a moment before settling on her waist.

"Oops," she says against his lips. 

Miu cups her hands around his jaw, kissing him more deeply. He shifts his weight, and when she leans in closer to him, it sets them to swaying, like they're dancing again.

She takes her time with him. Miu coaxes Gentarou's mouth open against hers, and she can feel the puff of his breath against her lips. When Miu dips her tongue into his mouth, he curls his tongue against hers kind of clumsily, but he catches on quickly, and she shows him how she likes being kissed, right now, like this.

She catches Gentarou's bottom lip with her teeth when she pulls back, just lightly. The hiss of Gentarou's indrawn breath and his near-whimper makes her consider taking this prom night thing the whole way, maybe even finding a hotel room.

But it's nice just like this, here at the tail end of high school, on the moon.

Miu looks out the window again. They might see earthrise soon. Gentarou squeezes his arms around her and props his chin on top of her head.

“You're messing up my hair,” Miu protests. She reaches up and musses his pompadour.

“Hey!” Gentarou says, looking aggrieved, except not really. He's smiling too hard for that.

She kisses him again, and behind them, an edge of blue rises into view.

 

* * *

 

Ryuusei doesn't really make a habit of training in the Rabbit Hutch, because there's always too many people around, and it's awkward to have people watching him. Gentarou doesn't mind it, apparently.

“Ryuusei!” Gentarou waves at him from behind the punching bag they've set up in the corner of the space. He grins and bounces on the balls of his feet, his t-shirt clinging to his chest. “Spar with me.”

“There's not enough room,” Ryuusei says, kind of lamely.

“Come on, there's plenty of room,” Gentarou says. He puts his fists up and wiggles his eyebrows.

Ryuusei sighs and falls into a ready stance, because he knows that Gentarou doesn't give up on an idea for something as trivial as space. They're probably going to whack their knees against the table, at some point.

He's familiar with Gentarou's style, or, well, lack thereof. It isn't a surprise when Gentarou rushes in for a punch, and he can deflect it off to the side pretty easily, following it up with a jab to make Gentarou fall back.

Ryuusei returns to his guard, and Gentarou presses forward with another swinging punch that Ryuusei ducks under, catching Gentarou's foot with his leg, just enough to set him off-balance. Gentarou manages to compensate, though, more quickly than Ryuusei would have thought, and he kicks out high towards Ryuusei.

Ryuusei deflects his attack again, sweeping his leg to the side with the flat of his hand. There's an opening for a punch, but he falls back to his earlier stance, ready to catch Gentarou's next attack.

Gentarou brings his hand up for another punch, and then puts it back down. He frowns, his hands on his hips. “You aren't going to hurt me, you know,” he says matter-of-factly.

Ryuusei ducks his head and drops his stance. “Right.”

“So you don't have to hold back, see? I'm pretty tough!” Gentarou says.

It's not that he's going easy on Gentarou or anything—if he's pulling back a little, it's because he's trained, and Gentarou isn't, for all that he manages to surprise Ryuusei with sheer improvisation, sometimes. That's all.

“Um—hey, there's a more efficient way to do that kick you tried,” Ryuusei says, trying to deflect this conversation. He comes to stand in front of Gentarou to demonstrate the movement, slowing it down so that he can catch the lead-in.

Gentarou nods and copies him. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Ryuusei says. His form isn't half bad. “And you deflect it like—”

Gentarou catches his leg and sets him off balance, knocking them both to the floor, and when he tries to roll back to his feet, Gentarou is already on top of him.

“Ha,” Gentarou says. He grins and ducks his head to smack a kiss on Ryuusei's cheek. “Gotcha.”

Ryuusei shivers all over, because Gentarou is heavy and sweaty and feels really, really good on top of him. He definitely doesn't think of Gentarou in Kyoto and his tanned skin where his yukata gapped open, springy and smooth from the bath. He could probably wrestle out of his grip, if he wanted to. “What,” he says.

“Got you,” Gentarou repeats, more clearly. He hesitates, and then kisses his cheek again.

Ryuusei grips the back of Gentarou's neck and brings his mouth to Gentarou's, hard enough that their teeth clack together. Gentarou makes a muffled “ow” noise, but leans into his grip and kisses back, slowing it down, making it slow and thorough.

Gentarou kisses gently, deliberately, not at all like he fights and everything like it, so sincere that Ryuusei could drown in it.

Ryuusei has his other hand curled against Gentarou's side, and his fingers find the gap between Gentarou's rucked-up shirt and his pants. Ryuusei can feel the heat and the clean sweat on his skin. He jerks his hand back, only to have Gentarou push into his touch, making a happy sound into Ryuusei's mouth.

“Uh,” Ryuusei says. He licks his lips.

“Thanks for the tip,” Gentarou says, and smacks a kiss on Ryuusei's cheek once more. He pushes himself up and dusts off the knees of his pants, and then offers his hand to Ryuusei.

Ryuusei takes Gentarou's hand, and Gentarou pulls him up enthusiastically, catching him by the elbows. “Got you,” Gentarou says, squeezing Ryuusei's arms lightly.

“Yeah,” Ryuusei says. 

 

* * *

 

"Gentarou, have you been making out with everyone in the club?" JK asks, the next time he comes up to the Rabbit Hutch.

"Huh?" Gentarou says. He struggles up in his beanbag chair, dropping the comic he was reading, and counts off his fingers. His expression shifts to vaguely sheepish. "Well. Um. Not everybody! Wait, how did you know?”

"Well, it _is_ my job to know about these things," JK says, putting his palms up and shrugging theatrically. “Honestly, I'm feeling kind of left out.”

It's kind of a joke, but also kind of not.

The fact that it's kind of not only occurs to JK when he says it out loud. By then, it's too late to take it back, and JK's chest goes a little tight with panic, just for a second.

Gentarou looks alarmed. “Oh no,” he wails. “Man, I'm sorry, JK! It's not, like, because I don't want to kiss you, because I would be totally cool with that.” He squares his shoulders. “I'll make it up to you. If you want me to.”

“Make it up to me, huh?” JK says, trying to sound casual. He flops down on the bench and leans over Gentarou in the beanbag chair.

Gentarou nods very seriously. “Yeah! No one gets left out, not in the Kamen Rider Club.” He opens his arms and makes a c'mon, c'mon motion with his hands.

“Well, if you're sure,” JK drawls. JK scoots down the bench and into Gentarou's lap, kneeling over him as best he can, which is kind of challenge, because, well, beanbag, so he kind of ends up mostly draped over Gentarou instead. Which is totally okay with him, as far as he's concerned.

“Oof,” Gentarou says happily. His hands come up to rest on JK's hips, and he seems to be totally okay with it, too.

 He makes a little kind of "meep" noise when JK rolls into his grasp and kisses him, but then he pulls JK closer and he relaxes all at once, throwing himself into it whole-heartedly. 

The thing is, JK's made out with a lot of people. JK has kissed some people because he wanted something from them, and others just because they were at a party and it just seemed like the thing to do. He's wanted to kiss other people, too, but been way too aware of how it might change things.

Anyways, some people have been really good at it, and others have been really abysmal at the whole mashing-mouths-together thing. Gentarou is somewhere in the middle of that ranking, by most metrics.

What makes it awesome is that Gentarou is just. Uncomplicated, in a good way. He's making out with JK because he likes JK, and because it feels nice, and it's exactly that simple.

Enthusiasm counts for a lot, too, and Gentarou is nothing if not enthusiastic.

 Gentarou tucks himself around him and opens his mouth to JK's tongue, wet and gorgeous and really, really great. He makes the best noises when JK pulls back and bites his bottom lip lightly, and his hands are all over JK's back and on his butt, and yeah, JK is into it. The beanbag chair is either the worst choice possible for making out, or possibly the best, given that they're both kind of being swallowed by it, and that there's no way to move without pressing closer to each other.

Gentarou is just plain fun to make out with, and it's easy, so easy, to just lose himself in Gentarou's mouth for awhile.

"Whoa," Gentarou says when they pull back for air, looking kind of poleaxed.

JK feels absurdly proud.

Gentarou touches his lips with the tips of his fingers. “Man, I feel like I still owe you one,” he says.

Gentarou is really, really easy to read, but man, JK wonders if Gentarou knows how flirty he sounds, especially with his lips all red from kissing and his hair totally mussed. Either way, it definitely sounds like an invitation. “Yeah?” He places his mouth on Gentarou's neck, kissing downwards.

“Yeah,” Gentarou says. He shivers all over when JK sucks at his pulse. “Wait, wait, whoa, I'm the one who has to give you a bunch of hickeys. It's only fai—oh! Oh, fuck.”

Gentarou tips his head back to allow him easier access to his neck, and yeah, JK is totally okay with this.

 

* * *

 

Kengo doesn't kiss Kisaragi after he comes back from the dead, because he still feels kind of brittle when he thinks of Kisaragi going cold and still.

There's a moment when he comes close to it, when he brings his fingertips to Kisaragi's throat and touches the steady pulse in his skin. His hand is shaking—he's not too proud to admit that—and his knees feel loose and unsteady, like it's one of his usual migraines, except his head isn't pounding. Instead, there's a tender tightness in his ribcage that makes him swallow hard past the lump in his throat. It's not the hollowed-out feeling that comes from crying, but something else that intensifies when Kisaragi smiles and tilts his head to accommodate his touch.

“Hey, sit down, you're looking kind of pale,” Kisaragi says, because he apparently doesn't understand who among them just died temporarily.

“No, _you_ sit down,” Kengo says. He pulls his hand away from Kisaragi, because otherwise, he might start shaking him, and Kengo isn't sure that it's something you should do to someone who just got resurrected by cosmic energy.

“I am sitting down!” Kisaragi says, bouncing to emphasize his current sitting-down position. “But I need to get up and go punch some people, too.”

Kengo drags his hand over his face. “You should go to the hospital,” he says, helplessly.

“I will,” Kisaragi says. “After I go punch this dude a lot and make sure that Ryuusei is okay.” He pushes himself to his feet. For just a second, he presses the heel of his hand to his chest, a thoughtful expression on his face. Kengo has no idea whether he's actually considering the concept of his own mortality, for once in his life, but then Kisaragi is already off again, leaping through the locker, and Kengo follows.

And then, Kengo doesn't kiss Gentarou when he's about to leave for a galaxy light-years away, because it would just make him angry all over again about how unfair it is.

Just a little longer, he wants to ask the Presenters. You'd get a more representative sample. It would be bad science to confine your analysis of an alien culture to a teenager who's only just learned how to have friends and who hasn't even kissed anyone.

When he'd packed up his apartment, Kengo couldn't help but stare at the cotton shirt in his hands, at the wood on the floor, at all the earthly things that, statistically speaking, were unlikely, even impossible to exist anywhere else in the universe. He's sure that Gentarou and Yuki couldn't be duplicated anywhere else, and he wants to tell them this, that he's glad that he somehow had the freak chance of occupying the same narrow slice of space and time as them.

Gentarou does kiss him before he leaves, though, gentle and friendly, like saying, hi there, his big hands cupping Kengo's face. He's gross and snotty from crying, but so is Kengo, so it really doesn't matter. His lips are warm, and his body is warm, and space is cold and vast.

When Kengo returns, he's the one to kiss Gentarou, and when Gentarou kisses back, it's like he's saying, welcome home, even though Kengo really didn't go anywhere. But he still buries his hands in Gentarou's stupid, stupid hair and kisses him deeper, saying, hi, I'm back.

 

* * *

 

“Gentarou,” Tomoko says. “I need your help.”

“My help?” Gentarou fairly glows when she asks him. “Yeah, sure! Shoot, Tomoko-chan.”

Tomoko nods. "For a charm."

"Not a curse?" Gentarou asks, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Tomoko says. Though they're not that different, really. They both need strong feelings behind them, and sometimes those feelings are angry, and sometimes they're lonely, and sometimes they're happy.

“Okay,” Gentarou says, looking relieved. “But don't worry, I'd definitely help you curse someone if they really deserved it, Tomoko.”

Tomoko nods, acknowledging this. It's always nice to know.

He claps his hands. “Okay, what do you need?”

"Snake skin first," Tomoko says. She hands it to Gentarou.

Gentarou waves the snake-skin dutifully. "Like this?"

"More, ah," Tomoko tries to think of the best word, "Energy?"

Gentarou waves the snake-skin more enthusiastically, and a dry bit at the tail breaks off and flies across the Rabbit Hutch, possibly landing in one of the spacesuits. “Whoops.”

“It's okay, it'll still work.” Elizabeth would soon be shedding another skin, which was good, since this one was getting pretty worn-out. "This next," Tomoko says, handing Gentarou the next dish.

"What _is_ that," Gentarou says, after taking the dish. He scrutinizes it and then holds it at arm's length. "Oh my god, Tomoko, are you going to make me eat something gross."

Tomoko makes a face. "You don't eat it."

"Oh, good," Gentarou says. "Not that I wouldn't eat weird things for you! But I'm glad that you're not making me eat gross things. Do I just—” Gentarou makes a kind of sprinkling motion with his hand.

“Yes,” Tomoko says, gesturing over the general area of the spell.

Gentarou sprinkles ground lizard's tail enthusiastically over the indicated area, looks at his fingers, licks his fingers, goes “Bleaaaaaaah,” and wipes off his fingers on his jacket while making a face. “Anything else?”

“One last thing,” Tomoko says, motioning for Gentarou to bend down.

She rolls up onto her toes to kiss him. It's sweet, soft, which is perfect for the charm.

Gentarou makes a surprised noise, but then wraps his arms around her back, hugging her close. She places her fingers at the hinge of his jaw, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin.

“You know, my grandpa always did tell me to read recipes all the way through to makes sure you have all the ingredients,” he says when he pulls back, blushing. “How many do you need?”

Tomoko considers the proportions of the ingredients. “Maybe one more.”

“Sure!” Gentarou says. He leans in and kisses her, and it's just as sweet as the one before. The touch of his lips is chaste, dry, and Tomoko considers deepening it, but then decides that she likes the kiss just as it is.

He pulls back, still half-hugging her, his arm slung over her shoulders. Tomoko usually doesn't like that, but it's nice with Gentarou. He's warm, and he smells like boy, but in a nice way, and she knows that he'd cut it out if she asked.

"Hey, you never mentioned what the charm is for!" Gentarou says.

Tomoko takes a second to try and figure out how to phrase it. It's kind of for love, and kind of for friendship, and kind of for all the different things in between. Something to keep it safe and sturdy and beating. “It's for good things,” she says, finally.

“Can you tell if it's, like,” Gentarou makes a wavy hand gesture, all, ooh, spooky. “Working?”

Tomoko shrugs. “It works when it needs to,” she says.

“Okay,” Gentarou says easily. He leans down in and kisses her nose. He giggles when she wrinkles it in response. “Oh, shoot, was that one too many? Do I need to wave the snakeskin some more to even it out?”

Tomoko considers it, and then hikes up onto her toes to kiss him again. “There. It's even, now.”

He smiles at her, and she can feel the charm working, soft and sure.


End file.
